Emerald Sustrai vs. Neopolitan
Emerald Sustrai vs. Neopolitan is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Emerald Sustrai and Neopolitan, both from Rooster Teeth’s web series, RWBY (Note: This Death Battle was written before the release of RWBY Volume 5, as such it may not reflect subsequent changes in the characters of Emerald and Neopolitan.) Description Two secondary RWBY characters turn from being allies to being opponents in a battle to the death! Interlude Boomstick: You’ve seen them on Rooster Teeth’s anime series, RWBY, but they were always allies. Now, we get to see what happens when they square off against each other. Wiz: The first is that green haired mind-melter and gun woman, Emerald Sustrai. Boomstick: And the other is that pint-sized ass-kicker, Neopolitan. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. The World of Remnant Wiz: The World of Remnant is literally a battlefield where good and evil go toe-to-toe. In its earliest history, two brother gods competed in making and remaking the world, and when they were done...they left. Boomstick: And boy did they leave a mess behind them. Creatures of darkness, called the Grimm, scour the place – killing people, breaking things, and generally ruining everybody’s day. Wiz: The person who seems to be the leader of the cause of darkness is a woman named Salem. She schemes in her headquarters, like a spider in her web, and sends her lieutenants out to do the actual work. Boomstick: One of these lieutenants is Cinder Fall, a potent fighter and schemer in her own right, and two of *her* lieutenants are Emerald Sustrai and Neopolitan. Wiz: Now, there are two races on the World of Remnant – humans and faunus. The faunus are basically humans but they possess an animal trait, such as cat ears, bull horns, monkey tail, etc. ' Boomstick: But all of these people on Remnant possess a common trait, their Aura. The Aura is a manifestation of the person’s soul, which they can use for offense or defense or for healing.' Wiz: But the most interesting use of the Aura is to fuel the individual’s Semblance. The Semblance is a power unique to each individual. It can be anything from the ability to produce and channel electricity to the ability to make copies of one’s self, to…well, the sky seems to be the limit. Boomstick: And each unique Semblance has its own weaknesses and limitations, which means that no two combatants can ever really know what to expect when they fight it out...like, Emerald and Neopolitan. Emerald Sustrai Wiz: Emerald Sustrai was actually the first helper that Cinder recruited to help her in her campaign. Boomstick: Not only is Emerald a fantastic fighter, she carries a pair of pistols that double as sickles, and triple as chain... weapon... thingies. Well, they are really awesome weapons that can wipe out enemies close and far. Wiz: But, perhaps the most potent weapon is her Semblance. Whenever she wants, she can cast an illusion that will convince someone that they are seeing something that is not there, or not see something that is there...or both! This allows her to sneak up on an opponent and deliver a crushing attack, before the opponent even knows that she’s there. Boomstick: Unfortunately, her Semblance does have some limitations. First of all, she can only use it on one opponent at any time. On rare occasions, she can use it on two, but she finds the process draining, and it leaves her feeling sick. Wiz: Worse, for her Semblance to work, she must keep her eyes on her target, or targets, the whole time. This means that she must keep her attention focused on the target the whole time that she is manipulating the illusions that they see. Boomstick: But, these limitations are not too limiting, as many opponents have found. She has taken out multiple Grimm, and during the Vytal Festival she personally laid out Coco Adel, a crowd favorite. Emerald is a jewel of a fighter, and she’s coming after you! Neopolitan Wiz: Another helper that Cinder Fall recruited was the master criminal, Roman Torchwick. And along with Roman came his sidekick, Neopolitan. Boomstick: Neo proved herself a very valuable part of Cinder’s team. She’s a completely kick-ass fighter, and comes armed with a magical umbrella that can act as a shield against attacks, as well as a weapon. She wields that thing like Bruce Lee wielded his nunchucks, and just when you think that you’ve seen everything that she can do with it, she turns it into a sword-cane! Wiz: But, Neo’s most potent weapon is probably her Semblance. Whenever she wants, she can cast an illusion of herself, cloaking the real her. And when an opponent attacks the illusion, they find that Neo is right behind them, right where she can do the most damage. Boomstick: Neo’s most obvious disadvantage is her size. In her spiky high heels, she stands 4’9” tall – which means that in her stocking feet...mmm stocking feet... Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Oh, uh, without the heels, she probably stands about 4’6”, and no matter how you slice that, that’s pretty short. Intermission Wiz: These two RWBY warriors are both interesting opponents, armed with interesting weapons, and the magic to use illusions. Boomstick: Neopolitan’s illusions may be better in the fight, but she lacks ranged weapons. While on the other hand, Emerald still does have illusions, and yet can strike at a distance, something that Neo lacks. Wiz: Now, unlike most Death Battle! combatants, these two actually do know each other, and have fought side-by-side. Boomstick: This means that both know what the other can do, and what to expect. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set; let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Emerald was much relieved when Cinder sent her off on a minor errand. To call the atmosphere in Salem’s castle oppressive would be a kingdom-sized understatement. She found the land around the castle to be little better than the interior of the building, but at least she was alone. Evil seemed to infuse the castle and everyone in it. While she hated the place, her longtime associate, Mercury Black, seemed to thrive in the castle. The whole atmosphere of the place agreed with him. Sadly. Suddenly, Emerald heard a noise coming from around the next corner. She peeked around the next rock; it paid to be careful in this godsforsaken wasteland. You never knew what you might find, and the surprises were often very unpleasant ones. Emerald’s eyes went wide when she saw a young girl, apparently playing hopscotch in the dusty dirt. No, Emerald realized, it was not a little girl, it was Neopolitan! She was dressed in her normal outfit, but was sporting a hat that looked too big for her. It was no wonder that Emerald thought that she was a little girl! Emerald stepped out from behind the rock, and began walking towards her one-time partner-in-crime. “Neo, is that you?” she asked. When she was five feet from Neo, the woman looked up, halting Emerald in her tracks. A look of pure hate was splashed across her face. Also, Emerald had always found the woman’s eyes disconcerting, and right now one was brown and the other was gray. Suddenly, Neo moved with the speed of lightning, planting her umbrella in the dirt, and using it to vault into a flying kick. Her feet struck Emerald’s chest with such force that she went flying backwards. She hit the ground, rolled onto her back, over her head, and then ended up flat on her face on the ground. Emerald looked up, and saw Neo walk over to a boulder. She took the hat off of her head, and reverently placed it on the ground. Emerald saw that it was Roman Torchwick’s hat. Then the woman seemed to empty her pockets, putting an old-time pocket watch, and a few other odds and ends with the hat. Emerald slowly climbed to her feet, and asked, “Neo, what’s going on?” Neo turned, and regarded Emerald with a smiling face. Somehow Emerald found this look even more frightening than her earlier look of hatred. Neo’s right eye was colored pink, while the left one was colored brown. Pink and brown...that was a bad sign. “Neo, what’s going on?!” she yelled. Neo raised her parasol, and pointed it at Emerald. Emerald reached behind her and drew her pistols. Then she deployed their sickle-blades. FIGHT! Neo thrust in with her parasol, and Emerald blocked it with her right pistol. Neo kicked with her right foot, and Emerald blocked it with her left pistol. Neo pivoted, and brought her right elbow around. Emerald blocked the shot with her right pistol, and fired the weapon. The blast went over Neo’s head. The action moved even faster, as Neo crouched down, and spun with her left leg out, taking Emerald’s feet out from under her. Emerald hit the ground on her back, and spun in a circle, her pistols firing in every direction. * * * Salem and Cinder were standing near a window, when the sound of a gunshot caused them both to look out. The shot was quickly followed by a flurry of other shots. Cinder looked over at Mercury Black, who was standing near the door, and snapped her fingers twice at him. Mercury turned towards the door. Suddenly, Salem raised her hand, and declared, “No. If she is capable, then she will overcome her opponent. If she is not, then you had best find a more capable helper.” Mercury resumed his stance next to the door, while Salem turned and glided across the floor, and seated herself at the large table. Cinder looked out the window with a concerned look on her face. More shots echoed across the landscape. * * * Neo somersaulted backwards, from feet to hands to feet to hands, and back to her feet. Emerald rose to a kneeling position and fired at the woman. Neo opened her parasol, and blocked the shots. When Emerald stopped firing, Neo closed her parasol, and bowed a courtly bow towards the woman. Emerald fired at Neo, and was surprised when a Neo illusion shattered. “Damn!” Emerald cursed, and released five feet of chain from each of her guns. She quickly began to spin around on her feet, weaving a pattern in the air with the blades of her guns. When Neopolitan disappears, she could be anywhere! Suddenly, Neo leaped through the spinning blades, and grabbed hold of Emerald’s waist. She spun through a cartwheel, and threw Emerald across the ground, and into a boulder. Emerald felt the air explode out of her lungs. She quickly created an illusion of herself slumping to the ground, and she darted to the right, quickly reeling in the chains of her guns. When Neo closed in on the illusory woman, Emerald flung a blade, which struck the advancing woman. She shattered like glass. Too worried to even curse, Emerald spun around, spraying shots across the ground behind her. Neo opened her parasol, and deflected the rounds. Emerald quickly flung a blade, and wrapped the chain around Neo’s ankles. She heaved and spun, pulling the smaller woman off of her feet, and sending her flying into a tree. Neo leaped to her feet, and dodged behind the tree. Quick as a shot, Emerald tossed out her blades, sending one around one side of the tree, and the other around the other side of the tree. She pulled back, and felt the blades bight into something. Instantly, what appeared to be flying glass flew from behind the tree, showing the she had shattered yet another illusion. Without looking behind her, Emerald pushed the buttons to reel in the chains, sending her flying towards the tree, and hopefully away from another Neo attack from behind. When she was nearly on top of the tree, Neo suddenly stepped from behind it and leaped backwards onto her hands. Her feet clamped on either side of Emerald’s neck, and she propelled the woman ferociously, past the tree and towards another boulder. The pistols were wrenched out of her hands when she reached the end of the chains. Emerald collided with the boulder, and felt dizzy from the blow. She looked at Neo, and created an illusion in her mind of Emerald running to the left. Instead she ran to the right, hoping to get past her, and back to her pistols. As she ran, she was blindsided by Neo attacking from her right. She had been concentrating on an illusion again! Neo delivered a vicious kick to Emerald’s midsection, and then another to her head. Emerald flung out her arms, and tried to grab a hold of the smaller woman, but she simple spun to the side, grabbed Emerald’s arm, and threw her to the ground. Emerald leaped to her feet, while Neo extended the sword blade from the tip of her parasol. Emerald kicked out at Neo’s head, but when the blow landed, the illusion shattered. Neo’s feet again closed around her head, and threw her back against the boulder. Emerald could feel her Aura fading. She leaped at Neo’s feet, and was pleasantly surprised when her hands closed on the woman’s boots. She spun, and tossed the small woman to the side. Neo landed like a ballerina, while Emerald used her moment to carry her towards her guns. She leaned down in her run, grabbed the pistols’ handles, and turned a somersault. She turned, and raised the guns, just in time to see the bottom of Neo’s foot filling her vision. The flying kick connected with Emerald’s head, and shot her backward into the tree. Her Aura collapsed, and Emerald sagged to the ground. Neo walked up to her, her blazing eyes brown and gray. Emerald looked at her desperately. “Neo, why are you doing this?” she pleaded. Quick as a snake, Neo thrust the blade under Emerald’s rib cage, piercing her heart and ending her young life. K.O.! Neopolitan wiped the blood off her blade on Emerald’s pants. Then, she bent down and began rifling the dead woman’s pockets. Suddenly she gasped, and smiled, and pulled out a charcoal gray cigarette lighter, with a fanged, grinning face in red emblazoned on it. Neo caressed the lighter, and then lovingly brought it up to her lips and kissed it. Pocketing the lighter, she gathered the rest of her prizes, and ran off. She had work to do. Results Boomstick: Well, that was an interesting fight, but a bit one-sided. Wiz: That’s right, Emerald’s greatest weapon was her Semblance. However, Neopolitan’s own Semblance could easily be used to make Emerald’s Semblance useless. Boomstick: Emerald needed to keep her eyes on Neo to make the illusion work, but Neo’s Semblance cloaked the real her, which made it impossible to keep on eye on her. Wiz: And, when it came down to fighting ability, it was simply a matter Neo being just about the best fighter in all of RWBY. She easily defeated Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, never appearing to break into a sweat when facing an opponent. Boomstick: Emerald’s guns were good at range, but Neo’s Semblance even negated that advantage – Emerald never knew where the real Neo was, unless she was right there, kicking the crap out of her. Wiz: Neo was a much better all the way around, and Emerald paid the price. Boomstick: Yeah, when it came to this battle, Emerald was definitely the *lighter* combatant. The_Winner_is_Neopolitan.png|by I'm Lynda The_Winner_is_Neo_2.png|by I'm Lynda Wiz: Too true, Boomstick. Too true. The winner is Neopolitan! Next Time Next time on Death Battle! two ass-kicking female martial artists come together to fight it out and decide who is the greatest. Checking it out, when we present Kiriko Shijima vs. Mockingbird (AoS)! Trivia * This is the first Death Battle involving Emerald Sustrai to be completed. Poll How many stars would you rate Emerald Sustrai vs. Neopolitan? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017